Seasons
The signs Taurus, Leo, Scorpio and Aquarius capture the core nature of each of the four main phases of weather on the poles of a planet which has an 'Axial Tilt' relative to its orbital plane (and the Invariable Plane). Autumn The Earth has a 23°26' tilt currently, which oscillates between 22.1° and 24.5° on a 41,000-year cycle|Wikipedia:/en/Axial tilt>. This is the reason that the Earth's "tropical regions" take up roughly 47° of the Earth's surface. These are the regions of the Earth which occassionally pass through the ecliptic plane - allowing them to have the sun and other planets directly 'above' their surface as the Earth rotates. An eclipse is not visible to the whole Earth. If the moon blocks the Sun it means that the moon has: * A) entered into the ecliptic; and * B) Aligned itself in a linear chain between the Sun's direct spatial-axis to the centre of the Earth. There is then one and only one location on the Earth's surface that intersects that line at any given moment. This is known as the Sub-planetary point and in the case of a 'sub-eclipse point', this point only exists for a single moment in time - the moment of full eclipse. Up until the moment that the moon fully aligns with the Sun's position relative to Earth, the eclipse is not complete. Many eclipses involve a 'near-miss' (e.g. penumbral eclipses) whereby the moon passes by the sun, but does not pass directly in line with the ecliptic, due to it's 'ecliptic node' (the point of intersection of a planetary body's orbit with the orbital plane of some related body - here the intersection of the Moon-Earth orbital path with that of the Earth-Sun plane. In the case of a total eclipse, the moon is intersecting the ecliptic when it passes the sun, hence it doesn't pass 'too high' or 'too low', but cuts directly through the Sun's path in the sky above the Earth and blocks it completely, bringing darkness to the previously bright world. The point that the eclipse hits the strongest is the region that is: * A) at the brightest point of its local solar day ('solar noon' - Sun at its Zenith); and * B) at a location in the 'tropics' which receives the highest average irradiance at this time of year (latitude = 23.5° *sin(π*Month/6-π/2)) :(i.e. if Month = October = 10, then latitude = 23.5° *-1*sin(10π/6-3π/6) = -11.75° - showing that the northern hemisphere is halfway (11.75/23.5) to winter (negative) in October - their Autumn/fall. Scorpio As Lord of Autumn. Pluto. Hades. The Underworld. Autumn is to opposite of Spring. Where Spring signifies birth/life, Autumn signifies decay/death. In this same essence is captured the duality of Scorpio/Taurus. Demeter in Greek mythology is associated with Spring and agriculture, as well as some mythologies her Roman name 'Ceres' being related to a story of a bull ('Cerus')Ceres#Taurus "There are Greek mythologies that relate the origin of Taurus as originating from a tale of a powerful bull named 'Cerus', who was tamed by Persephone". In this sense, the tale of Persephone is at its heart a tale about Autumn (in the form of Hades/Pluto) stealing the life that was given to the world by Spring (Demeter/Ceres) in the form of Persephone/Kore ('the maiden'). The heart of the tale is of course, that without both Death and Birth, there could be neither. We invent a mythology to explain the cycles, but the tale is necessarily mythological because in a time before Birth and Death, before Autumn and Spring, there could have been no humans to witness it, so instead we explain it in personified terms through the archetypes of 'Gods'. These elemental forces of nature that govern the cycles that surround us all. Scorpio represents the death of old cycles and the rebirth of new ones. The elemental force of destruction and decay, synthesizes new elements and new structures in the detritus, which is the source of energy that ultimately provides the fuel for the Spring. Spring Six Months later (skipping Winter for now), there is Spring, and from the cold hardened ground, amidst the decaying organic mush of soil, sprouts new life as the combination of conditions ripens in the new sun of an approaching summer. Spring starts with Aries the light of a new dawn, the break of winter into the first month of Spring, when nothing really warms up yet, but the sun is shining. Then comes Taurus, the heart of Spring, the month of maximum opportunity, the time to plan for harvest time and put in the work to provide security and luxury in the harder months when they return. Then finishing with Gemini, where things can turn either way, and we have to learn to accept the good seasons with the bad and analyse and process our patterns. Winter In between the Autumn/Fall and the Spring lies the coldest month, the Winter. The period of ... (more soon) Summer ... In Other Cultures Noongar Seasons :"hese are Birak, Bunuru, Djeran, Makuru, Djilba and Kambarang. Each of the six seasons represents and explains the seasonal changes we see annually. The flowering of many different plants, the hibernation of reptiles and the moulting of swans are all helpful indicators that the seasons are changing. :The Nyoongar seasons can be long or short and are indicated by what is happening and changing around us rather than by dates on a calendar. Aligning Nyoongar seasons with Western calendar months can provide an overview of a typical year." Birak – December and January, the first summer Bunuru – February and March, the second summer Djeran – April and May, autumn Makuru – June and July, the first rains Djilba – August and September, the second rains Kambarang – October and November, the wildflower season References ---- np= 2132 [[Life Path 8] (last 7 was Mary Shelley) ---- }} Category:Orbit Category:Astrology Category:Rational Astrology